


Night of the Living Laundromat

by chibixkadaj



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Succubi & Incubi, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibixkadaj/pseuds/chibixkadaj
Summary: A room full of monsters on laundry night.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88
Collections: Challenge #2 — tricks; treats; and terrors





	Night of the Living Laundromat

“Aish… Why is this always so hard?” Taeyong huffs. Sleeves of his navy button down rolled up as far as he can get them, he stands over the sink and scrubs like his very life depends on it. Not that it really does… he’s not quite so much ‘alive’ as he is ‘undead’ but it _doesn’t matter_ because he has blood on his favorite shirt and he can’t get it out.

He knows better than to feed while wearing white. 

Taeyong frees his shirt and falls with a soft _thud_ into a plastic chair. Head falling back, his eyes trail lazily around the empty laundromat and out the window. The moon is pretty tonight. No longer full like two days before, but still bold and beautiful. And white, like the shirt he worries he might have to give up. 

The jingle of the bells on the door doesn’t do much to take him out of his self-inflicted slump, and he shifts forward until he’s propped up only by his elbows on his knees.

“Rough night?” A voice chimes, laughing lightly.

Taeyong grunts a reply.

“Tell me about it.” 

Taeyong trails his gaze back up but the newcomer’s back is already towards him. One by one, he pulls garments from a duffle bag on the floor and shoves them into one of the many open washers, pausing only when he has a knitted sweater in his hand that looks more like someone’s scratching post than a top. _Claw marks,_ Taeyong thinks, jostled suddenly when the other man turns and gives him a soft but awkward smile. Dimples poke in his cheeks. _C-could he sense me staring?_

“Good thing the full moon only comes once a month, huh? Otherwise all my things would look like this,” he says, ignoring the way Taeyong’s pale skin tints pink. “Shame though… I really do like this sweater.” 

“Maybe I can help,” Taeyong stammers, standing. There’s a sewing kit in the back that he knows how to use. The man looks at him with widened eyes but hands it over. Taeyong smiles and explains, “Just because one of us is losing their favorite shirt tonight doesn’t mean we both have to, right?”

So Taeyong starts working while the other peers over his shoulder. 

The door opens again in a flurry of chimes, wind, and huffs. Their third guest blows by them with armfuls of laundry bags. 

“Oh. Johnny?” The man perks up. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Hm?” The newcomer peers back over his stack on the metal table and alights instantly. “Jaehyun! Who would’ve thought.” He looks at the-- Jaehyun and then to Taeyong, who glances up from his work, and shakes his head. “That curse’s still giving you trouble, huh?”

“Maybe a bit.”

Johnny gives a sympathetic smiles. “And who’s your friend?”

“This is-- Oh.” Jaehyun tools at Taeyong, who blinks back at him. “I didn’t ask your name.” 

“Taeyong.”

“Well, nice to meet you Taeyong,” Johnny replies. “Thanks for helping my friend here. Sometimes he gets a little,” he chuckles, “beastly.”

“Hey, Taeyong. Is that yours by the way?” Jaehyun nods his head towards the sink, where soapy water has started to bubble over the rim.

“Oh, shit!” 

Taeyong throws Jaehyun’s half-mended sweater into his lap and jumps towards the sink. Uh, should he rescue his shirt-- no he needs to turn the water off! He’s half drenched when he finally does, and his shirt is soaked. Soaked _and_ still bloody. Taeyong sighs. 

“Do you want help getting that out?” Johnny calls from the washer he’s throwing packets of glittery something into. 

“Can you?”

“I can work my magic.” 

Taeyong didn’t think that meant literally, until Johnny started shaking up a bag of, uh… stuff, not unlike what he was pouring all over his own clothes. Taeyong’s almost hesitant to hand it over, fearing the bright lavenders and dark browns will do more harm than good. Johnny takes his shirt anyway.

Before his eyes, the red grows three shades darker and then immediately lifts; leaving it good-as-new. Johnny chuckles at his wide eyed

“But just so you know, cold water and soap should do the trick when you don’t have any fairy wings or lotus roots.” 

“I-- Got it. Thanks.” Now Taeyong can add it into the rest of what he’s been meaning to wash all night. And _that_ gives him an excuse to turn and hide his embarrassment from both men. Cold water? Really? Taeyong could groan at himself. 

“So what’s going on over here?” Taeyong hears Johnny ask. When he finishes loading his machine, interrupting the two friends with the beep of his payment card, he turns around and rejoins them while they mull over Jaehyun’s half-saved sweater.

“I can finish this now,” Taeyong says. “Hand it over.” 

“How nice of you to fix this for him.” Johnny hums. “You know it’s probably going to end up shredded in about four weeks time though, right?”

“H-hey!” Jaehyun balks. “It won’t! I won’t wear it again.”

“Are you actually going to use your tracker this time?”

Jaehyun blushes and fidgets in his spot, eyes falling to his feet. Johnny shakes his head, patting the brunette's shoulder with one hand while the other pushes through his own raven-dark hair. “Don’t worry, you’ll get there. It’s still new right? I’m only teasing.”

Taeyong doesn’t take his eyes from his sewing, but his mind races at those words. Now that he thinks about it, he did hear some whispers about a werewolf storming through the city center the other day. He dares to glance towards Jaehyun. This sweet-seeming boy with soft dimples when he smiles, who’s all but pressed against his friend's shoulder, doesn’t seem like the type who could ravage a town that easily. 

Then again, if Taeyong’s learned anything since his own transformation (read: death), it’s that no book should be judged by his cover. 

He still feels he can trust Jaehyun though, even if they’ve known each other for no time at all. 

The witch and the werewolf’s machines ding in relative unison and they both stand.

“Fine, just leave me here.” Taeyong says with a slight pout, as if he hasn't been relatively silent the whole time they’ve been chatting. Jaehyun blinks back with an almost inaudible arf? He almost looks… apologetic? Taeyong quickly waves his needle-holding hand in front of his face. “I’m kidding. I’m kidding. Carry on, please.” Is Taeyong blushing again?

Yes.

(That _arf_!)

Taeyong starts sewing again--one more hole to go-- to the soft sounds of tumbling machines and Johnny’s groans. Jaehyun’s laughter joins in. “Do you really need that many capes, John?”

“Yes.” Johnny adds another, this one in a bright shade of blue, to the rest he’s hanging to dry. “They impact my magic.” Jaehyun gives him a look. “I swear!”

“Yeah? And what does this one do?” Jaehyun tugs at a shining pink one. 

“That…” Johnny swallows. “It helps enhance love potions. But that hasn’t been working too well recently.”

When Jaehyun had learned of Johnny, the witch had a reputation for fanciful pranks and curse reversal (hence why he visited in the first place). “Get a lot of love potion requests?” 

“Not… exactly. I could do it though, if someone wanted me to! Stuff tends to work better when it’s for other people.”

Taeyong looks up, glances to Jaehyun, licks over a fang and then goes back to stitching. 

Jaehyun’s brows raise and he’s quick to elbow his friend’s shoulder. “So Johnny’s got a problem with love huh?” He teasingly pulls the still wet pink cape from it’s hanger and drapes it over Johnny’s shoulders. “Don’t worry, I’m sure someone will come around someday.” 

“I do not, I swear! I just--”

“Alright, done!” Taeyong exclaims with pride, ignoring that he interrupted, holding up the patched up sweater. He holds it out before him and… okay, it’s not the best. The cable knit tugs a bit awkwardly in the places where Taeyong’s stitched. But it’s _wearable_ and that’s all that matters to him (and he hopes Jaehyun feels the same). He jumps up and is sent straight back into his chair when the door opens again. 

It’s not just the sound that startles him, but the sudden shift that overwhelms Taeyong and takes him off of his feet. The air grows sweet-- floral even, and Taeyong blinks a few times because he swears he’s seeing cherry blossom petals float around them. Had he a heart, he wondered how it would react. But he _can_ and _does_ hear the rhythm of his heart-possessing companions beating quicker and quicker in his ears. They’re racing.

A beautiful boy with blonde hair pulled back from his face in braids and glitter and bobby pins strolls by them without so much as a glance. There’s a lot of elegance in his movements, even in the simple way he shoulders his bag around to his front and starts unpacking clothes. A smirk spreads over gloss-sheen lips. He must know they’re all staring at him. 

Taeyong breaks his attention away and back to the sweater. “Jaehyun,” he calls. Nobody moves. “Hey, Jaehyun!”

“Huh?” Jaehyun whirls around. “S-sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” 

The new guy chuckles, whispering, “I do.” But Jaehyun pays that no mind and shuffles back to Taeyong’s side. His face lights up. “You fixed it!”

Taeyong hands the sweater over with a quirked smile. “I know it’s not perfect--”

“It’s great! Better than I could do.” Jaehyun hugs it to his chest. “Thanks. Johnny, look.”

But Johnny is a little… preoccupied, every inch of him still hung up on the new guy.

“Take a photo,” the blonde all but giggles. “It’ll last longer.”

Taeyong’s brows pinch. Jaehyun’s still trying to get Johnny’s attention but every time he faces their direction his heart seems to hiccup on his chest. He runs his tongue over his fangs. The scents, the aura, the way these two magic-filled humans seem to melt at this man’s feet… 

“Oh.” Taeyong tods. “You’re a succubus.”

“Ding ding ding!” His clothes now in the laundry, the blonde bats his lashes as Johnny and asks, “Be a dear and get that for me?” before he turns to Taeyong. Behind him, Johnny not only adds soap into the machine and closes the door, he also _pays for it himself._ “My name is Nakamoto Yuta. Pleasure.” 

“Uh… pleasure. I’m Taeyong.”

Yuta takes a few long strides over until they’re next to one another. He tilts his head. “So what’s your secret?”

Taeyong parts his lips but instead of using words, shows off his fangs instead. 

“Oh. So, heartless,” Yuta coos. “Shame. You’re so cute.”

Taeyong scoffs. He doesn’t want to succumb (hah) but he still crosses his arms and pouts. “You could just woo me like a normal person instead of using your weird scenting abilities.”

“But Taeyong.” Yuta leans in until his lips can barely brush the skin of Taeyong’s cheek. “What’s the fun in that?”

Johnny squawks behind them.

“Oookay, enough.” This time it’s Jaehyun speaking-- not just speaking, but putting himself between Taeyong and their new friend with an unreadable look on his face. He’s still a little affected, Taeyong can feel that much, but he’s doing his best to stick by Taeyong’s side and keep them separated.

Taeyong can’t help but wonder _Why?_

Yuta mutters something Taeyong can’t quite understand--in Japanese, he’s guessing--but doesn’t stop smiling. He gives a one shoulder shrug. “No trouble’s happening here. Isn’t that right?” He tosses his head back and casts a look at Johnny who, having completed Yuta’s laundry for him, is standing stupefied in place. He blinks a _lot_ before shifting his attention to Yuta. “Oh, uh, right? I think?” He looks at Taeyong and Jaehyun with furrowed brows. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing, dear.” Yuta returns back to Johnny’s side and with a quick flick of his wrist runs the back of his hand over the witch’s cheek. “Thanks for helping me. I can pay you back.” 

Johnny would confirm with Jaehyun or Taeyong but he’s all consumed with Yuta again. A blush colors his cheeks and a smile settles on his lips. “It’s no problem.”

But this time his pulse stays steady. Maybe Yuta took Taeyong’s critique to heart. And maybe he didn’t need to use any ability in the first place. Because the air is less sickly sweet and Johnny still looks smitten. 

“So what brings you here on a weekend night?” Jaehyun asks to loosen up the quiet that’s filled the laundromat. 

“Oh, you know.” Yuta starts, swinging his head a bit to get his bangs out of his face. “Boredom really. I haven’t had anyone fun to go out with in some time. And I hadn’t cleaned my clothes in a month.”

‘Month?’ Taeyong mouths.

“When you’re in my line of life, you don’t really need clothes all too often. If you catch my drift.” Yuta winks. “Anyway, no time like the present. Who would’ve thought I’d time it with a vampire, a were, and a witch. It’s nice to know I won’t be on my own tonight.”

Barring another innuendo, Taeyong gives a nod of agreement and to his surprise sees Jaehyun do the same. They may be a room full of strangers, but it beats being alone. 

Jaehyun and Johnny’s dryers ding. And as they gather and fold their clothes, Taeyong peeks around them to check his own timer. Ten minutes left. Then he has to dry himself. Well… at least Yuta still has to wash and dry too. Except Yuta’s delicate cycle ends sooner than Taeyong’s regular one and he doesn’t opt to dry his clothes. Arms wrapped around the plastic bags he’s folden them into, the blonde gives a bow. “Gentlemen, it was a pleasure meeting you all. Let’s cross paths again yes?” He winks at Johnny. “Especially you.” 

“W-wait.” In one fell swoop, all of Johnny’s capes are in his arms and his bag swings over his shoulder. “Mind if i join you?”

“Hoho. Who am I to say no?” Yuta nudges the door open with his shoulder and stops short of leaving. “Shall we?” He holds it open for Johnny before they’re out into the night.

Taeyong’s stares out the window after them until the flutter of pink is no longer in sight. “Guess it does work,” he mutters softly before turning to Jaehyun. "Aren't you gonna follow too?"

Jaehyun’s attention snaps straight to Taeyong. "What? Why would I?" He looks almost shocked-- nearly offended he’s being asked. And it brings up a good question.

_Why would he?_

"I don't know," Taeyong tries to sound casual, feeling his cheeks warm up again. “I just thought. When Yuta came in. I mean you both.” His brows furrow. He’s digging himself in deeper than a coffin.

But Jaehyun bursts into laughter, bright enough that tears form in his eyes. He lifts a finger to tap them away. “You’re so cute Taeyong. Were you jealous?”

“No! What would I be jealous of? I hardly even know you!”

“No? I mean, you know my name, you know my condition, you know my sweater size. What else is there?” 

_Your blood type._ Oh no, not that. That’s like third date sort of stuff, not a laundromat meeting. Taeyong isn’t that much of a monster. Stuck in the wake of Jaehyun’s teasing question, Taeyong just shakes his head. And the wolf makes it worse because he crosses over to Taeyong, rests his arm against one of the machines and leans in close.

He’s… tall.

Taeyong swallows.

“See?” Jaehyun leans in. “So cute.”

“H-hey!” 

“Hm?” He tilts his head like a dog does when calling its name confuses it. Taeyong’s doomed.

His lungs haven’t moved in ages, but he takes a steadying breath because that feels like the right thing to do. Then, carefully, Taeyong weaves his way out of the space Jaehyun’s trapped him in by ducking underneath. He links their fingers to lower Jaehyun’s arm away from the wall of machines.

He keeps his hold on Jaehyun’s hand.

The other raises as he looks at the timer of his laundry and Jaehyun turns as well. _Ding._ Jaehyun says, “I’ll stay until you’re done.”

“You really don’t have to.” Taeyong tries not to sound as desperate as he feels while he wiggles his fingers free (finally) and starts to load the dryer. 

“I want to though. You helped me a lot today after all.” Jaehyun gathers his sweater back into his arms and starts to hug it again.

“It was nothing, I promise. But if you want to repay me, who am I to say ‘no?’” They smile at each other. 

Taeyong finishes loading his dryer with a thought on his mind that hasn’t left since Jaehyun stepped through the door. Should he do it? It might be weird-- Not might. It _will_ be weird. Maybe a little too soon? But he wants to so badly… 

He nibbles on the inside of his cheek once he’s finished, turning slowly until he’s face to face with Jaehyun and he can take the plunge. He brings his hand to the top of Jaehyun’s head and pets. All he can think is: _What a good boy._ Really, what a sweet, kind, person. He adjusts his fingers a bit, sliding them through soft brown strands, and muses, "I bet you look cute with ears."

Jaehyun grins. "Wanna see for yourself?"

Taeyong sinks a fang into his bottom lip. "Yes."

“Then maybe we meet at the next moonlight?”

“Mmm.” Taeyong frees Jaehyun’s hair and finishes picking his settings for the dryer. “But what about sooner?”

“Say… tomorrow night?” 

“Tomorrow, huh?” Taeyong elbows the door closed and smiles back, glancing back to his clothes as they start to spin. “I wonder what I’ll wear.”

Jaehyun quirks a brow, holds his sweater tighter and steals a look down to it before meeting Taeyong’s gaze again. He knows his answer but he nods in agreement anyway. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to M and E for beta-ing this fic!  
> And extra thanks to A Little Wonder for this wonderful fest!
> 
> Happy Halloween 🧡🎃🧡


End file.
